


where we are supposed to be

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Worried Oliver, hurt!Thea, misplaced Felicity, supportive Laurel, this is olicity so..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the one phone call that she did miss would be an important one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	where we are supposed to be

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, okay first off this is my first Arrow story so I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I'm still getting a feel for them and whatnot.
> 
> Second off, I love Dinah Laurel Lance so this is not one of those "anti-Laurel" stories or anything. 
> 
> Third off, Please if you don't like Laurel then fine you are able to have your own opinions but don't put hate in the comments or anything, please?
> 
> Now please--Enjoy!

Thea’s hurt—that’s all Felicity can gather from Oliver’s garbled voicemail on her phone. Thea’s hurt, they’re at the hospital and he doesn’t know anything.

She had been in a meeting when her phone lit up out of the corner of her eye, Oliver’s face flashing across her screen. She looked up to see one of her associates shoot her a dirty look for even having her phone on her when a meeting was in progress so she sighed and tucked her phone under her leg and hoped it wasn’t important.

Of course the _one_ call that she did miss would be the important one.

She rushes down the hall of the hospital, nearly tripping over her own feet trying to locate Oliver. She calls but he doesn’t pick up.

“Felicity?” she whirls around at her name to see John coming down a hall

“Oh thank God” she walks over to him still a little out of breath “Where’s Oliver? Is Thea okay? What’s going on?”

“Hey, hey” he puts his hands on her shoulders “You talk too damn fast, you know that”

Felicity huffs “Yes, you and Oliver have told me _many_ times”

“Thea’s fine” she lets out a little sigh “She was in a car crash but nothing too serious—a broken leg, a concussion and some cuts and bruises but nothing that girl can’t come back from”

She lets out a long breath “Oh thank God—I was so worried”

“and Oliver is in her room with her. Your boy was a mess”

“I should’ve picked up my phone” she grumbles out “I was in a meeting though and I didn’t want to give the board another reason to think I’m incompetent so I thought ‘what’s one missed call’ and—“

“Felicity, he’s okay”

She sighs “How’d you get him to calm down?”

“I didn’t”

Her brows furrow “What?” she was confused—not a lot of people knew how to calm Oliver down when he was stressed especially when it came to Thea. There was John, Thea (who obviously couldn’t do it), and herself “Then who did?”

“Laurel”

She ignores the little pang in her stomach. She loves Laurel, really.  They had bonded after Sara died and Oliver had ‘died’, and then when Sara came back and really everything that the tiny team and been forced through.  Felicity respected Laurel, cared for her, and never saw her as _just_ Oliver’s ex-girlfriend. Laurel was more—she was family just as Felicity and John were.

But she can’t help the little pang that goes through her at the mention of her friend’s name.

“I—where’s Thea’s room?”

“Down the hall at the very end. I was just leaving Lyla called and apparently Sara is being a little fussy” Felicity’s able to crack a smile at her friend’s daughter’s name

“Oh then you better go” John rushes off and the blonde sucks in a deep breath—she knows better than to get jealous.

She trusted them both.

So she shakes her head, straightens her back and goes down the hall and pushes the door open.

Thea’s unconscious in her bed with the blankets lovingly tucked around her, something Felicity just knows Oliver did.

Oliver, himself, was sitting by his baby sister’s bedside, one of her hands wrapped tightly in his own but he didn’t look sad or angry as he often did when it came to Thea being hurt. He was smiling, laughing and the source was on the other side of Thea—holding her other hand.

Laurel was smiling brightly talking while stroking Thea’s hand lovingly.

Felicity swallows hard.

“Oh hey, Lis” Laurel says sweetly

“Hey” she dumps her purse by the door was walks over to Oliver’s side whose smile brightened at seeing his girlfriend, something she takes comfort in. She puts her hands on Oliver’s shoulders and kisses his head “I’m sorry” she mumbles against his head

“it’s okay” he uses his free hand and grips one of her’s “I know that you can’t always get to  your phone, especially when you’re at work”

“Still, I’m sorry” she reaches back and tugs another chair to Thea’s bedside, right next to Oliver’s chair and sits down “I should’ve known it was important if you were calling me at work”

He smiles a warm smile “it’s okay”

“John told me you were kind of a mess”

Laurel snorts, catching the couple’s attention “You could _definitely_ say that. He was practically threatening every doctor to tell him what was going on—and one of them was some poor intern who had no idea what was going on”

Felicity lets out a tiny laugh “Oliver—“

“I know but I just got a call saying Thea was in an accident and I kinda just went into big brother mode”

The blonde swallows and looks over to Laurel “John told me you were able to calm him down, how’d you manage that?”

“Oh because he’s still the same old Ollie when it comes to Thea—this was not the first time I’ve had to talk him down from killing a doctor” Felicity’s brow goes up and Laurel continues “Me, Tommy, Oliver and Thea had all gone to the stables before, you know— _everything_. We were sixteen and Thea was eight—Thea begged Oliver to take her and he’s always been mush with her so, of course, he said yes and even roped me and Tommy into going—“

“you wanted to go” Oliver said lightly “you wanted to see those horses just as much as Thea did, if not _more_ ”

“Shush, Oliver—this is not your story time” she turns back to Felicity “Anyways—Thea had gotten on her horse and we all looked away for one minute and then suddenly we just heard Thea cry. The horse was a little unruly that day and bucked little Thea right off it’s back” Felicity winced “She was crying and crying and Oliver was freaking the hell out—even after we got her to the hospital, he was freaking out. You know, doing the whole threatening doctors, yelling, looking as terrifying as a sixteen year old could look”

Laurel’s eyes are lit up with amusement as she tells the tale of the horse and Felicity can’t help but love and hate was happening at the same time “he eventually started crying because he blamed himself for Thea getting hurt and didn’t want to talk to anyone but I knew he wouldn’t hit me or anything so I went to him, picked him up and talked him down but he wasn’t really all better till he saw Thea who was less traumatized than Oliver was”

“I remember that” all eyes shot to Thea was weakly moving, her eyes barely open “Ollie was so sad that he hurt me—had to tell him I didn’t blame him like 20 different times” her eyes opened a little more and that signature ‘Queen smirk’ was on her lips as she spoke “But I totally blamed him”

After that Felicity felt a little more at ease—she knew that none of that was romantic but having Thea awake and talking to cut through any tension only Felicity felt was comforting to the blonde. Laurel was simply telling a story from before all their lives got a little more complicated, days when Thea was still tiny and allowed Oliver to fuss over her, days when Oliver got winded from running down the hall, days when Oliver loved Laurel and Laurel loved Oliver.

Felicity unconsciously moves closer to Oliver and presses her leg against his but Oliver doesn’t really seem to notice it other than their conjoined hands moving to his lap.

A few hours pass before Laurel gets up from her seat, she moves in and kisses Thea’s cheek like a big sister would and mumbles “Feel better, speedy” she hugs Oliver and Felicity good bye, makes Felicity promise to not let Oliver smother his sister and then is on her way.

Another hour passes before Felicity has to drag Oliver’s ass home so Thea could get some rest— (“she can get rest with me here!” “not if you keep asking her if she’s okay every five seconds”)

They get home and don’t talk much just letting a comfortable silence fall over them as they both shed themselves of today’s clothes and crawl into their pajamas and then into bed.  Felicity is tucked under Oliver’s arm and her hand is thrown over his waist when he finally speaks “I love you”

She hums and nuzzles his chest “I love you too”

“and I—“ he sighs “I’m sorry if Laurel being there made you feel uncomfortable”

Felicity stills any of her motions “I—what?”

“Dig sent me a text about you doing your little eyebrow crinkle when he said Laurel was with me and you kept doing it when we were in the room”

She sighs “I’m not jealous” she says simply “I love Laurel and I love that you and her get along even after everything that happened but—“ she moves so she’s on her stomach and her chin is resting on his chest, so she’s looking at him “I don’t know. Knowing she can calm you down when you are like at worst because let’s face it, Oliver when Thea’s hurt it’s like the world is ending and you might as well be a—“

“Felicity”

“Right, sorry. It’s just reminds me of the bond you guys have and how long you’ve known each other. You have stories, you guys have this rich history and sometimes its just—“ she shrugs her shoulders “It makes me feel not jealous but just— _misplaced_ ”

“Felicity—“

“I know, I know—I’m over reacting” she huffs “I just, out of all the moments that have happened before—I’ve never quite so misplaced than tonight”

A beat of silence passes over them before he raises a hand and brushes from fallen hair from her face “I’m sorry”

“For what?”

“for making you feel like that”

“Oliver, you didn’t make me feel like that—it just kinda felt like it. I just couldn’t help but be reminded of you and Laurel’s past, how she even has the relationship with Thea that makes me feel—I don’t know”

“Thea loves you, you know that. She loves you a lot”

“I know, I know. I just think I’m being overly sensitive”

“Felicity, I know you may feel misplaced but I have never felt more at home than when I’m with you” he moves his hand so it’s laying on hers “Yes, me and Laurel have a past and it’s never gonna go away”

“Is there a point to this?”

“My point is that Laurel and I’s past is just that— _our_ _past_. We’re only friends now and I can’t imagine being with anybody except you, Felicity”

She manages a small smile “Me too”

“and I called you first” she raises her brow “When I got the call that Thea got hurt, you’re the person I wanted there”

The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them “But you called Laurel too”

“Because Laurel deserved to know that Thea was hurt” she cups her cheek as best he can “Laurel has known Thea most of her life and was there for her when I couldn’t be” the time of the island is often mentioned like that—not specifically but referenced “She’s the sister that she begged my parents for when we were little and yeah she was able to calm me down but do you know what kept telling me?”

Felicity cocks her head to the side “hmm?”

“How I needed to calm for Thea and for you when you came—how being stressed and yelling wasn’t making Thea better and it wouldn’t ease any guilt for you because she just knew that you would be a little upset with yourself for not picking up your phone”

She snorts “Laurel knows us too well”

“yeah but she knew what to say and it got me to calm down and she used you and Thea—the two people I hold closer than anything”

“I just—I can’t help but think that maybe if I hadn’t butted in that you and Laurel might’ve ended up together”

Oliver shook his head “Felicity—first of all, you didn’t butt in. I was shot and I trusted you to take me to Dig—“

“Are you saying you’re happy your mother shot you?”

“Felicity—“

“Right, sorry continue”

“Second of all there isn’t any chance that Laurel and I would’ve ended up together”

“How do you know that?”

“Because the woman I’m supposed to end with, my _soulmate_ is right here with me” he strokes her cheek with his thumb, wearing a soft smile filled with love.

Felicity smiles “I love you, Oliver”

“I love you too” he moves and kisses her forehead “now let’s get some sleep, okay?”

She nods and goes back to her original positions, tucked under Oliver’s arm and her arm thrown over his waist and lets out a content sigh.

Sure, she might’ve felt a little out of place earlier, something she’s sure she’ll deal with from time to time but right now?

Felicity is sure she has never felt more at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life :)


End file.
